Where are you now ?
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: He learns the news during a hot Saturday in June. He will never see her again. ONE-SHOT


**Ok, so here it is, new story. I'm working on a few others, but inspiration is hard to find lately, and my exams are like, in a week.**

**Please, please, give me a lot of reviews, because I love to read them, and it makes me want to write more for you guys ! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this one. I didn't give any clue of who the guy is until the very end so that you can imagine it is whoever you want.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

><p>Katherine is dead.<p>

He learns the news during a hot Saturday in June. He sits on the porch of his house all night afterwards. Recovering from the shock. She is gone. She will never come back. And to him, it's just unbearable. Of course, he learnt to live without her for more than one hundred and fifty years, but at the time he knew she was somewhere in the world. She was alive.

Things are different now. He imagines her beautiful features turning into grey, her gorgeous body frozen for ever. He understands that he'll never see her brown eyes again, never watch the roll of her hips when she walks, never hear her laugh oh so adorable. It kills him.

He wants to know how it happened, if she suffered, who did this. But he can't stand up. So he just remains stoic on the floor, not strong enough to cry. He promised himself years ago he would never cry for Katherine Pierce.

There is a moment in life where everything changes. He's pretty sure that this happened to him plenty of times. He was still a young man when she turned him into a vampire. Half-turned him, to be exact. If his father hadn't shot him, he would have remained human, and his brother too. That was the first very big change.

She was always in the back of his mind, wherever he went. That never changed, and he knows her face will haunt him until his death. He wanted to hate her. He had tried, so hard. Unsuccessfully.

He had done a lot of wrong things during his cursed eternity. He blamed her for the most part. Well, he used to blame her until the day he realized that she had never told him to behave like this. She was evil, manipulative, spoiled and selfish. But she had _loved_ him.

He stands up because his stillness makes him feel numb and he doesn't want to feel numb. He wants to feel something. Anything.

She drove him crazy, she played him, she broke his heart. And he forgave her. He just never got the chance to tell her. And now, he wishes there was a way for him to contact her. He knows it's possible. Witches have powers. They can make people come back to life, at least for a while. He saw that happen in the past. But he's not dumb. There are always consequences. You can't mess with the balance of Nature.

He leaves the house and walks around the lake. There's a full moon shining, and he remembers when a full moon meant danger. It's different now, and he loves it. He loves the night, and it's ironical, he thinks, because he is a creature of the night. He belongs to the darkness.

Without her, it will be different. In a bad way. Knowing that she's done running, that she'll never protect him anymore. That he'll have to watch his back from now on.

He wanted her to feel what he had felt over the years, during her absence. He's pretty sure she did understand what he's been through. So why can't he fight the guilt burning inside him ? Why did he have to lose so much time when all she was asking was for him to _love __her __back_.

He runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a moment. He needs to remember her. He needs to forget everything about her. He wishes he could be compelled to forget, but that simply won't happen. Only Originals can do that. They're all dead. Thanks to her.

She saved everybody's life and risked her own. That's the most selfless act she could have done. In one single moment she had made it up to him, to his brother, to all of the people she had broken or killed. She survived the battle, though, and she ran away immediately after.

He never bothered to look after her, because he knew she would be the one to do the chasing. He waited for years but she never came to see him. He used to think this was just a matter of time. Now he regrets his passiveness.

They could have had great things together. Everything. They could have been happy.

He lied to himself earlier. He feels something. Many things in fact.

Regret. Nostalgia. Sadness. Remorse.

He loved her. Hell, he _loves_ her. Ever since he laid eyes on her, back in 1864. He will love her until the day he dies.

Another whole hour slips by before he decides to go back to his house. He finds a letter on the porch and he's sure as hell that it wasn't here when he left. He picks it up and starts reading.

His hands shake and he drops the letter to the floor when he's finished.

She killed herself. Katherine staked herself. He can't believe it. The Katherine he knew would never have done that. All these years she's been looking out for herself, sacrificing people who only wanted to live, betraying each person crazy enough to trust her… For what ?

Oh, the pang of guilt that flashes through him suddenly. It makes him fall onto his knees.

He should have gone after her. He should have told her that he cared, that he loved her. That she was forgiven.

The first tear that he cries crashes onto his hand, and he blinks hard. He knows he's responsible for her death. There's a flash in his head and he sees himself lying on the cold ground, drifting off to unconsciousness. He remembers the lingering feeling of her lips on his, and then her words whispered in his ear.

"_We'll be together again, I promise."_

And he has to hold on to that to keep breathing. Because he knows that when it came to him, Katherine has always been honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so maybe my "Enjoy" directly followed by "Katherine is dead" was a bit paradoxal. Whatever.<strong>

**Your thoughts ?**

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
